


Corn Dicks

by Yosu



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Dick Touching, Gay Robots, M/M, i died writing this, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: "make a nsfw hebbies fanfic.pleasemake the dicks corn"-my friend lemon





	Corn Dicks

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to the rise and fall of yandev while writing this

"hebby gunner-chan" shinobi (a/n originally wrote shinobu i dont wanna drag shinobu like this) says to his bf, gunner.

"mmmmmmm yes shinobi?" gunner responds

"i wanna touch ur ochinchin.... with my ochinchin............. owo" then shinobi pulled out his  ** _corn dick_**.

gunner blushed. "OWO????" gunner pulled his robot  ** _corn dick_** two.

then they touched dicks.

why did i write this

**Author's Note:**

> bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb


End file.
